Śmietana
by Yuuka5
Summary: Aomine wraz ze swoją drużyną wyjeżdża na obóz treningowy. Nie spodziewał się jednak, że spotka tam aż tyle znanych mu osób... / Dla Black. /Raiting przez przekleństwa, może ulec zmianie. / Wiem, że ciut nieprawdopodobne, to zamierzony efekt D: / MuraAo, mwahahahaha!


**Dla Black~ **  
Słońce powoli pojawiało się na horyzoncie budząc się wraz z resztą świata. Soczyście zielone listki drzew spokojnie poruszały się pod wpływem wiatru, a na niebie nie zalegała nawet jedna chmurka. Wysoka temperatura nie była aż tak bardzo wyczuwalna dzięki lekkim podmuchom, a unoszący się w powietrzu zapach dopiero co skoszonej trawy przyjemnie drażnił nozdrza. Jednym słowem – sielanka.  
- Srutu-tu-tu majtki z drutu – mruknął pod nosem wysoki brunet, idąc chodnikiem wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką. – Czy ten stary zgred nie mógł wybrać bardziej _ludzkiej_ godziny?  
Różowowłosa westchnęła z irytacją.  
- Aomine Daiki, największa zrzędo na świecie, czy mógłbyś się wreszcie przymknąć? – odwarknęła w jego stronę, machając mu rękoma przed twarzą. – Myślałam, że twoim hobby jest koszykówka, a nie narzekanie…!  
- Oi Satsuki, co ty pierniczysz?  
- … W sumie to w tym jesteś lepszy niż w koszykówce, więc kontynuujmy.  
- Zawsze wiedziałem, że kobiet nie da się ogarnąć. – Westchnął, po czym przejechał dłonią po twarzy. – Ale ja serio pytałem. Czemu on wybrał _akurat taką_ godzinę, a nie na przykład południe?

Dziewczyna przez dłuższą chwilę nie odpowiadała. Daiki wiedział, że skoro Satsuki jest asystentką trenera staruszek _musiał_ ją poinformować o swoich planach. Miał zamiar to perfidnie wykorzystać przeciw trenerowi, przy okazji zaskakując go własną wiedzą i psując jego knowania odnośnie Aomine.

Daiki nie był _aż tak_ głupi, jak mogłoby się zdawać. Dobrze wiedział, że Katsunori Harasawa kopie pod nim dołki od samego początku, to było oczywiste _nawet_ dla niego. Widział przecież, jak za każdym razem trener wymyślał powody by Aomine nie grał, choć nigdy nie udawało mu się zdjąć go z boiska na więcej niż połowa meczu. Na początku Daiki myślał, że Katsunori po prostu chce pokazać, że bez swojego asa też dają radę, ale gdy przy mocniejszych przeciwnikach kłócił się z nim, że Aomine _musi_ zejść, zrozumiał że coś jest nie tak. W końcu który normalny trener nie pozwalałby najlepszemu zawodnikowi w drużynie nie grać? Już nawet trenerka Seirinu kazała grać Bakagamiemu gdy miał kontuzję, nawet jeśli pozwoliła mu na to jedynie z konieczności!

- Nie wiem o co ci chodzi – mruknęła cicho. Jej przyjaciel nieraz informował ją o zachowaniu trenera, pytając „co mu odjebało?" i już wiedziała, że jej wymówka go zdenerwuje. Sama musiała przyznać, że zauważyła te wszystkie dziwne odchyły swojego „przełożonego", ale mimo wszystko starała się wmówić Aomine, że nic się nie dzieje. Nie chciała, by znów miał przerąbane u jakiegoś nauczyciela. – Ale proszę Dai – chan, nie rób żadnej afery! To ma być wyjazd, który zintegruje całą naszą drużynę, a nie ją zniszczy!  
- To co, mam być spokojny gdy on mi koło dupy robi? Wiem, że to całe bagno jest cholernie nieprawdopodobne, ale chuj mnie to obchodzi! Ten stary piernik musi kurwa przestać! – Miał ogromną ochotę przywalić Satsuki za jej głupotę i krycie tego starucha, ale w porę przypomniał sobie, że różowowłosa jest kobietą . Denerwującą, wścibską i bardzo hałaśliwą, ale jednak kobietą.  
- A-ale… - Zaczęła się jąkać  
- E?  
- Dobra, rób co chcesz, ale mnie w to nie mieszaj – odpowiedziała ze zrezygnowaniem, odruchowo poprawiając włosy. – Tylko pamiętaj by nie przeklinać zbytnio, jak to masz w zwyczaju. Trener ma uczulenie na takich jak ty.  
- „Takich jak ja"? – Uniósł jedną brew, widząc konsternację na twarzy przyjaciółki. – Chodzi ci o moją inteligencję czy wspaniałe umiejętności? – Poprawił torbę na ramieniu.  
Momoi przez dłuższy czas się nie odzywała, ale chłopak wiedział, że nie musi jej pośpieszać. Duża zmarszczka, która zazwyczaj pojawiała się na jej czole gdy intensywnie myślała wyraźnie odznaczała się na jej twarzy, a usta ścisnęły się w jedną, cienką linię. Po chwili zaczęła:  
- O wszystko, a już zwłaszcza tę gadkę z „jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam" czy jakoś tak. Cały czas to powtarzasz!  
Daiki prychnął jak rozjuszona kotka słysząc te słowa. _Mówię tak, bo to prawda_ – pomyślał oburzony. – _Nie moja wina, że jestem tak zajebisty! Jak już chcesz kogoś obwiniać, to idź do mojej matuli, która spłodziła tak wyjebanego w kosmos przystojniaka._  
- Wybacz, ale to chyba lepsze od ciągłego płakania „przepraszam, że istnieję!", co? – Daiki wiedział, że Sakurai wyjątkowo działał na nerwy Momoi. Uderzając w tę „czułą strunę" spodziewał się, że dziewczyna wreszcie się zamknie. - Powinnaś się cieszyć, że nie jestem jak Ryo, a nie narzekać.  
- Dai- chan, nie bądź taki…

Byli już tuż przy wyznaczonym miejscu – wielkim placu, na którym stał jaskrawoczerwony autokar. Zewsząd otoczona drzewami przestrzeń była jedną z tych, na które nikt nie powinien mieć wstępu, jako że był to teren prywatny, a mimo wszystko nieraz mieli tu spotkania. _Demoralizują nas, kurczaczki_ – zaśmiał się w duchu.  
O krok przed nimi stanęli Wakamatsu, Imayoshi i kurczowo ściskający swoją piłkę Sakurai, mamroczący pod nosem coś w stylu „Sumimasen". Starsza dwójka uśmiechała się pod nosem, choć Wakamatsu nawet nie miał co się porównywać do Shoichiego. Szatyn w końcu miał we krwi uśmiech szaleńca.  
- Och, czyżby to _Aho_mine? – spytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem blondyn. – Dobrze się czujesz? Jak się spało?  
_  
A co, chcesz mi się wepchnąć do łóżka?_

Daiki ziewnął potężnie, po czym „trochę za mocno" poklepał blondyna po plecach.  
- Spokojnie, nawet jako niewyspany pokonałbym cię bez problemu. Nawet nie masz co marzyć, amigo! – Zaśmiał się głośno na widok miny swojego rozmówcy.  
- Aomine ty poj… - Przerwał w ostatnim momencie, zobaczywszy idącego w ich stronę trenera. Ponownie zwrócił swój wzrok na bruneta i warknął – Tym razem ci się upiekło.  
_  
Ohohoho, już się boję_ – prychnął w myślach Daiki. – _No po prostu już robię po kątach ze strachu!_

Katsunori podszedł do nich z miną wyrażającą bezgraniczne znudzenie. Jego czarne włosy lekko podskakiwały z każdym krokiem, oczy co chwilę skupiały się na Momoi i jej drugich oczach, a biała koszula była jak zwykle nienagannie wyprasowana.  
Satsuki przywitała się z nim grzecznym „Dzień dobry, proszę pana", Daiki jedynie zabijał go wzrokiem, a jego nieświadoma niczego ofiara uśmiechała się do różowowłosej. Obrzydliwie flirciarski uśmiech mężczyzny sprawiał, że Aomine czuł, jak śniadanie podjeżdża mu do góry.  
_  
Don Juan de Katsunori, kurwa_ – pomyślał, po czym zbeształ się za takie myśli. Oczami wyobraźni widział jak Momoi oświadcza się trenerowi, a ten wskakuje jej z okrzykiem radości w ramiona. Potem ujrzał wizję ich nocy poślubnej. W tamtym momencie jego wyobraźnia chciała zrobić tylko jedno –zwinąć się w kłębek i odchorowywać to wszystko w kącie swojej podświadomości.  
_Nigdy więcej takich myśli, bo wykończę się psychicznie_ – powiedział sobie.  
- Jak oczywiście wiecie, za chwilę będziemy jechać na obóz treningowy – zaczął, a Daiki walnął otwartą dłonią o swoje czoło_. On ma kurwa tempo luxtorpedy z pluszu_. – Mam nadzieję, że wszyscy będziemy się tam dobrze bawić i że nie będzie żadnych afer. – W tym momencie jego wzrok padł na Aomine, który posłał mu słodki uśmieszek. – I proszę was o jedno… - Rozejrzał się po zebranych. – Nie dręczcie pana kierowcy. Nie chcę powtórki z zeszłego roku.

Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Taaak, słyszał o tym jak rok temu Imayoshiemu nudziło się podczas jazdy i zaczął rozmawiać z panem kierowcą. Schodzenie na interesujące tematy typu „panu pewnie słabo płacą" albo „nie myślał pan nigdy, że nic pan w życiu nie osiągnął?", a także złośliwa natura chłopaka nie były dobrym połączeniem. Pan kierowca po kilku godzinach jazdy załamał się psychicznie.  
_Temu psychopacie musiało się to podobać, skoro opowiadał o tym z takim uśmiechem_.

W sumie to ta „opowiastka" niezbyt go zdziwiła. Aomine od zawsze uważał, że Imayoshi był chorym sadystą, a w chwili gdy czarnowłosy kapitan opowiedział mu o tej całej sytuacji sprzed roku z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach, Daiki utwierdził się w swojej teorii - Ci pojebani zawsze mają wysokie stanowiska. Nie ważne o kim brunet by pomyślał, za każdym razem dochodził do właśnie tego wniosku. Najlepszym przykładem był Akashi Seijuro, były kapitan drużyny Teiko, który mógł być nawet gorszy od Imayoshiego. _Jeśli to możliwe. Borze sosnowy, uchroń mnie od nich!_

-Dobra, wsiadamy! Musimy jeszcze podjechać po inną drużynę z naszego regionu, a mamy długą drogę przed nami! – Katsunori zaczął iść w stronę autokaru, ciągnąc za sobą walizkę na kółkach. Po chwili za jego przykładem ruszyła reszta drużyny i Momoi. Ogromna, zielona w różowe kwiatki torba podróżna, którą dziewczyna tachała, z daleka rzucała się w oczy. Daiki widział jak trener przez chwilę patrzył, jak różowowłosa morduje się z bagażem, po czym spojrzał na Aomine z widocznym wyczekiwaniem. Gdy nie uzyskał zadowalającego efektu, powiedział: - Ruszże dupsko i wnieś jej torbę.  
Daiki zmełł przekleństwo w ustach i ruszył w stronę przyjaciółki. _Skoro taki z niego dżentelmen, czemu sam jej nie wniesie? _– pomyślał zdenerwowany chwytając bagaż. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego przepraszająco, uśmiechając się delikatnie, a Aomine ponownie miał wielką ochotę na przeklinanie. _Czemu on się musi wszędzie wpierdzielać? Co, wielki i wspaniały „Pan Trener" nie ma własnego życia? _

I tak Aomine Daiki stał się tragarzem. Jeszcze tylko brakowało bata, a Katsunori skakałby na tęczy radości niczym napalona trzynastka.  
_Mózgu, nie torturuj mnie więcej_ – jęknął w myślach, starając się wymazać z głowy ten obraz. – _To dla mnie zbyt dużo!  
_Westchnął, wrzucając torby do bagażnika. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie i po co jadą – choć Imayoshi wyjaśnił mu, że trener lubi robić takie niespodzianki – i to właśnie było najgorsze. Jeśli wylądują na jakimś wypizdowie bez dostępu do Internetu i kablówki, a za rozrywkę będzie robił stół do ping ponga? … No i nie będzie mógł kupić najnowszej Horikity!  
_  
Umrę. Na pewno umrę. Weźcie mnie stąd póki jest szansa na ucieczkę. _

**Tak, to był prolog. Od razu mówię, że będzie to „multi-chapterowiec", a akcja będzie się rozgrywać BARDZO POWOLI. Do napisania tego przymierzałam się… Prawdopodobnie od lutego O.O *LOL* Jeśli ktokolwiek znalazł jakieś błędy, proszę mnie o nich powiadomić c:**


End file.
